


Behind The Wings

by stammi_vicinora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Tengu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammi_vicinora/pseuds/stammi_vicinora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youkai, although mischievous are generally harmless to humans but during the witching hour however, every human is free game because they should know better than to be out while youkai energy is strongest. However, there is one youkai that leaves its home in the mountains during the hour, not to cause chaos but instead to visit dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Wings

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally here! The super duper secret project (was it, really?) I’ve been working on with Raggy for the last month! You might have seen her drawings for this AU on her tumblr (ragginess.tumblr.com) and pls check them out if you haven’t! We’ve fallen in love with this AU and we hope you do too!

**Prologue: The Witching Hour + Chapter 1: The Dream Realm**

**Rating** : T..? We’ll see if it stays that way lol

**Warnings** : You might cry… A slightly squeamish scene involving a body part. Mentions of animal abuse. Writer’s lame attempt at describing scenes. Not beta’d ;w;

* * *

 

He was late. There was no denying it as he took a glance up at the position of the moon above his head. The time has come for spirits and demons to appear, when their powers are at their peak, causing mischief and mayhem in the human world. They would shed their guises and be in the open, harassing their victims who should have known better not to come out during this time of night. He snuck a glance at the moon once more, cursing at how late he was. Clucking his tongue, he picked up his pace, not wanting to waste any more time. The witching hour has already begun.

The mountain where he resides now far behind him, the air became less pure the more he descends and the trees around him were no longer as dense nor as large as those found from which he came. The branches of the trees that greet him along the familiar path sway lightly from the gust that came with him. He slowed as he neared the place he’d travelled so far for each night.

So graceful was his landing that the geta sandals he wore made no sound as they made contact with the sturdy tree branch. Tucking his large black wings behind him, the tengu took a moment to catch his breath from the long and hurried journey. He peered through the eye holes of his mask onto the abode below. Wanting a better look, the tengu took off his wooden mask with a soft sigh, feeling the cool night wind caress his face. His eyes scanned the property to make sure no human lingered about and once the tengu was sure he sensed no human chakra, he stepped out of the shadows.

Unlike the mask he wore which portrayed a rather angry red faced demon with a long nose – as those depicted in wooden blocks and painted screens by human painters in olden times – the moonlight revealed the tengu perched on the branch to have pale moon skin that contrasted strikingly with his dark hair and eyes which blended in the darkness. He could easily be mistaken for a human – a beautiful human – were it not for the enormous black wings sprouting from his back that symbolised the very creature he is – a youkai. And as with all youkai, the witching hour is when he’s at his strongest but unlike the others that use the time to wreak havoc, he on the other hand came down from his mountain home during the hour for only one purpose.

He trained his eyes on the sliding door that was left open, meant to let the refreshing breeze in. Through the gap, he could see a small mass huddled up in thin brown blankets and peeping through the material was a crown of golden hair. The tengu watched the rhythmic movements of its breathing; it was slow and even. The small thing had its back towards him and he briefly wondered if he should hop off the branch to take a closer look. Resting his hand on the trunk, he was about to spread his wings and push himself off but he suddenly stiffened.

“Take one more step and I will slit your throat,” he growled, tilting his sword against the creature’s neck, the sharp edge glinted menacingly in the moonlight. He had felt the lesser demon’s chakra and swooped down on it soundlessly like a bird of prey. “State your purpose,” he demanded and smelled the fear rolling off it. When it made no attempts to move, he retracted his blade back by an inch, allowing the demon to speak. From the chimera-like appearance of the creature, possessing the parts from different animals, it was clear that it was a baku. Harmless but it can still be unpredictable.

With one look from those beady rhinoceros-like eyes towards the tengu, the monster registered who he was and in panic, exclaimed “The second prince!” and hastily lowered itself into a bow.

The winged youkai grunted, clearly displeased with the title he was addressed with and for the beast to have not answered his question. But the tengu guessed that any lesser demon would grovel at the sight of him, a tengu prince, dressed in full royal armour no less as he had just came from a summit. “Rise,” he barked out and almost immediately the baku got to its feet. “Why have you come here?” The prince questioned.

The baku kept its head lowered and its trunk rolled up to show submissiveness towards the greater demon. “I-it is the witching hour, my prince. I was brought to this place,” it began but in a flash of rage, the tengu prince brought his blade to the baku’s throat once more.

“Have you come for the dreams?” hissed the prince. “Do you wish to devour them and fill your stomach?”

“No!” moaned the creature, backing up and looking at the second prince with wide eyes. “I have sensed a nightmare, my prince and wished to rid them from it. I have no intentions on eating their dream. I-I swear it,” it pleaded with its oxen tail between its legs in fright.

Dark eyes went back to the hunched figure by the shoji doors and sure enough, he could see that it was quivering, having lost the steady breathing tempo. Contemplating the sincerity of the beast, it seemed like many minutes before the tengu lowered his blade. The baku had given out a relieved sigh when the prince finally sheathed it. “Hn. Proceed,” the prince huffed and crossed his arms. He tilted his chin up to gesture for the baku to get on with its cleansing ritual.

The baku took an uneasy step forward, testing the waters as to not upset the prince but when the tengu narrowed his eyes in impatience, the beast hurried towards the house, jumping onto the porch hastily. Its soft paws barely made any sound for human’s ears to pick up but to the tengu prince, it was as if a herd of elephants had just trampled by. When the prince clicked his tongue irritably in warning, the creature treaded more carefully as it approached the shivering figure. The baku raised its trunk over the golden head to begin its ritual of removing bad dreams but he waited for the prince’s command. The tengu had stepped closer but did not cross the wooden structure of the house. He just stood there, casting a shadow over the both of them and wordlessly, but with a flick of his wrist, he instructed the baku to continue.

While the demon let the trunk hover over the figure’s head, its snout end rotated as it began the cleansing and soon thick red and purple miasma began oozing out. With a heavy whiff, the baku started the small tug of war, planting its paws firmly as it pulled out the nightmare. The tengu watched as more and more miasma appeared from such a small form, filling the air and his lips turned down in displeasure at the amount of it. It was far too much. The baku then opened its wide mouth and inhaled deeply, sucking the miasma up like a vacuum until there was no trace of it left. The shudders from under the blanket stopped and the chimera-like beast smacked its lips in satisfaction, the nightmare providing it a good meal. Trotting towards the prince, the creature bowed once more. “It is done, my prince, and I have left the dreams untouched as promised,” it murmured.

The prince pursed his lips before asking, “What was the nightmare about?”

Keeping its head down, the baku described what he had just ingested. “It is about humans, my prince, they threw stones and sticks and tossed crass words,” it paused to look back at the sleeping form. “There was pain, tears and loneliness and is the very reason why you’ve witnessed the miasma to be so thick coming from such a little one,” it explained, pity written over its face as it turned to the prince.

“And what of the current dream?” asked the prince.

The baku shook its head slowly. “That I cannot say, my prince, for I have left it completely undisturbed but if you will permit me, I can present you with a token that will allow you to see it,” it suggested.

Stretching his arm out, the demon prince opened his palm in waiting. His underling immediately began to shed tears, the salty liquid collected in the corner of its left eye until it formed a sphere about the size of a marble. Taking the sphere with its trunk, the baku carefully placed the small object into the prince’s hand. Holding it with two fingers, the tengu scrutinised the tiny ball. “How does it work?”

“You look through it, my prince,” the baku instructed. “It is like a looking glass. Please use it at your pleasure.” It bowed once more.

The tengu prince rolled the orb between his thumb and middle finger, marvelling the sacred object with a smirk. “Hn. Excellent,” he commended and he was eager to test out his new toy. “Your service and offering has pleased me greatly. You may leave now.” He flicked his hand dismissively.

Nodding, the baku started to back away, its head still lowered and facing the prince as a sign of respect. “I am your humble servant, my prince. I thank you for letting me consume the nightmare and shall take my leave now. It is an honour to serve the second prince.” Dark eyes narrowed sharply and the baku nearly tripped on its feet when it flinched at the dangerous look he received from the prince. It knew it had said something wrong.

“Don’t address me with that title,” the tengu spat venomously. “Not unless you would like to feel what it’s like to have my Kusanagi go through your liver.” He used his thumb to push the hilt of his sword up, revealing a sliver of the sharp blade, accentuating his threat. The prince was pleased at the fear stricken look on the chimerian beast’s face and sheathed his sword with a clack. He’d found this to be the most effective way to groom others to never utter that despicable title to his face again. How he loathed it.

Gathering its voice, although trembling, the baku obeyed. “As you wish, Sasuke-sama,” it responded and was about to leave but the prince’s voice made it freeze.

“Wait,” said Sasuke, halting the creature. “Tell me your name, baku.”

It was not a question but a demand and the baku knew that. To a youkai, their name is a precious thing. It’s a part of their identity, yes, but if given to another, especially a higher youkai, it could be for a summons and the beast swallowed at the thought of meeting the prince again. It would rather not but at the raised eyebrow from its liege, the baku gave it without a fight. It was the price it had to pay for encountering him tonight. The prince nodded and the baku waited out to see if Prince Sasuke needed anything further. It took the silence as its cue to go and left hurriedly, wishing to never be called by the prince anytime soon.

A few moments after the baku left, Sasuke visibly relaxed. He could no longer feel the presence of other demon chakra within the vicinity, just human ones. Opening his palm, he felt very grateful to the sacred beast for gifting with such a rare item – even though he didn’t show it. He is a prince after all and appearances must be kept. Before, Sasuke didn’t even approach the porch but now with the baku gone, he slid off his geta sandals and stepped onto the wood. He reminded himself not to go past the doorway and instead sat by the door. Just as before, Sasuke was mesmerised with the slow up and down movements of the back facing him. It gave him some peace of mind to know that the figure curled up on the futon was at ease. A small hitch of breath made him get onto his knees in alert, thinking something bad had happened but that panic ebbed away when the figure on the futon shifted and turned towards him.

It always manages to capture Sasuke’s breath each time he sees it. He settled back down and simply watched the serenely sleeping face. Dark eyes roamed across the exposed honeyed skin, a sure sign of healthiness, starting from the collarbone and up. He took in the slightly chapped lips, still plump cheeks, buttoned nose and golden eyelashes. Those lids hid them for now but Sasuke knew that if they opened, he would see the clearest of blue eyes that matched the very sky he soars in. But then he spotted a discolouration on the side of the head, barely hidden by the thick wild hair and Sasuke clenched his teeth.

“You’ve been harmed,” the prince whispered quietly and lowered his head. Oh if the council could see him now, their prince bowing before a lower being, asking for silent forgiveness. But the council was not here. Right now, there was only the two of them. He reached his hand to brush away the hair covering the bluish green bruise, wanting to take a better look at it but before the very tips of his fingers could cross the threshold, he wretched them back to his lap.

After a few heartbeats and struggling with his inner thoughts on reprimanding himself, Sasuke looked up at the softly snoring creature. “Your kind is so weak,” he said but it was not to sneer or belittle, he was simply saying it as it is. “You bleed, you break, and you hurt and have no means to defend yourself. It is a wonder how your kind has managed to survive till now,” he mused.

His eyes went to the bruise again. “Such a fragile creature you are,” Sasuke pursed his lips, “And yet you’ve bared your fangs and stretched your claws when threatened. Even when you can’t win,” he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

With a soft sigh, he tilted his head to the side, something unbecoming of a prince. “I’ve made a vow to watch over you,” he talked as if they’re in conversation but he was only met with small exhales in return and the occasional snort. “You should feel honoured that you’re getting protection from me,” he jested, lips quirking up into a haughty smirk.

“Not only do you have a tengu, a heavenly dog, guarding you but you’ve managed to rope in Uchiha Sasuke, the tengu prince to become your personal watch dog,” he huffed and folded his arms, his smirk still in place. “Do you have any idea how much power you hold in you tiny hands, human child?” he asked, his voice tender, feeling his features grow soft.

Such scandal would it bring if anyone were to find out that their prince had submitted to not just a human but a mere child. Uchiha Sasuke brought down to his knees and would willingly bow his head lower to someone even inferior than that of to his superiors? Perish the thought! But it’s true and Sasuke has his own reasons for being in this predicament. For such a tiny snot nosed, sleeping with their mouth opened, drooling brat, have such leverage over him, surely there must be some kind of reasonable explanation as to why. His people, the other tengus and the councilmen will never understand, can never fathom what this child truly symbolises to Sasuke.

At the touch of something cool against his skin, Sasuke was jolted out of his musings and became aware of the small object gifted to him. He held it up, the moonlight bouncing off it, causing the tiny orb to glint between his thumb and middle finger. A part of him desired a much larger sized token so he may use it more easily but knowing that to possess such an item was a rarity in itself, he merely grunted and pointed it to the sleeping blond. Releasing a soft breath, he closed one dark eye and peered through the clear ball with the other.

Nothing happened.

All he could see was the blurry image of what was in front of him; simply that of the human child snoring the night away. Gritting his teeth in irritation, he tried once more, looking through his other eye and yet, still nothing. With a huff, he set his hand down, glaring at the orb in his hand. Surely that baku wouldn’t dare give him a fake token. Then why wouldn’t the damn thing work? He pursed his lips in thought. Perhaps it needed chakra to function? Summoning enough chakra, he allowed it to flow through him and coat the sphere, making it glow slightly. Once more, he looked at the human through the object.

Still nothing.

“Curses!” hissed Sasuke and clenched the ball in his fist. He was quickly losing his patience. “What won’t you work?” he scowled nastily at the thing in his palm. It was supposed to be a rare item to possess as baku are creatures that can manipulate the dream world. Would it only allow youkai such as the baku to use it? Sasuke shook his head to a negative at that conclusion. If that were the case, he would not be gifted something this sacred so carelessly. But how on Earth will he ever manage to get it to work? Should he call on the baku and demand it to show how it functions? No, that would make an implication that the prince could not grasp such simple instructions. Sasuke seethed furiously.

After enough time to gather his thoughts and reel his temper back in, he had a recollection on the message the chimerian creature had left him with. It had said that it worked like a looking glass. He looked at the sphere in his hand and Sasuke had an inkling that the thing was mocking him for not being intelligent enough to figure out how it worked. To use it as a looking glass would bear the same function as to looking through a mirror, would it not? But then again, Sasuke had tried that method. He played around with the ball as he went deeper in thought.

A looking glass..?

Then a thought struck him. What if the baku meant for the term looking glass to be taken literally? Sasuke tapped the solid orb and licked his dry lips in uncertainty. He supposed it was worth a try considering it was initially liquid and made of the baku’s tears. Looking at the peacefully sleeping human on the futon, Sasuke steeled his resolve. Using his left hand’s fingers to open his right eye wide, Sasuke paused to take in a breath before bringing the orb closer to his exposed eye. He had planned to take it slow at first, to test out if the sacred item would bring permanent damage to his eye. The eyes, for his kind are after all important assets. But as the smooth surface of the sphere touched his eye, it felt cooling, like water and so he proceeded to push the orb the rest of the way into his eye where it instantly turned back into to liquid.

Sasuke covered his eye with his hand, there was a slight tingle and he’d be damned if it had rendered his eye useless. He kept his eye closed, wincing a little when he tried to open it, though it might just be a placebo reaction. Taking a few moments to calm his breathing, he slowly opened it, his eye blinking rapidly at the small discomfort before adjusting. Like before, there didn’t seem to be any difference. The sleeping human was as he was on the futon but then his vision grew cloudy and Sasuke was tempted to claw the baku’s gift from his eye.

He blinked and suddenly the sun was up, casting an orange glow to the surrounding area. Sasuke turned around abruptly, his wings spread and was about to take off in flight before he was exposed but then a small bubble of laughter on his right stopped him from departing. He stared, awestruck at the small golden haired boy sitting on the edge of the porch, legs dangling off the side with his sandals threatening to fall off, bathed in the sun’s deep coloured light as he played with a loose thread at the sleeve of his yukata. It was then Sasuke realised that it was not dawn, but rather dusk, the sun sinking over at the horizon. He let his wings fold up once he relaxed.

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder and sure enough, the room was empty, the futon and blankets folded neatly and tucked away in one corner of the room, the human previously on the sleeping mat nowhere in sight. Well, not exactly… Sasuke turned back to the little boy and scooted forwards so he may sit on the edge like he was. The boy was leaning back with his hands propped behind him as he playfully kicked his feet, humming a nursery rhyme sung by most human children and even youkai children as of late. Sasuke sat with his hands on his lap as he observed the boy just as before, taking in the hair of spun gold and bright blue eyes, those cherub-like features pulled back into a smile. His eyes shot to one corner of the boy’s forehead and Sasuke was glad to see that there was no bruise present. True to the baku’s word, it had gotten rid of the nightmare and the human child was having a pleasant dream.

While Sasuke knew that the sacred orb from the baku would allow someone to see into dreams, he however did not expect the experience to go to this extent of actually living through it. Everything seemed solid enough but he dared not reach over to touch the boy in case he would unintentionally disrupt the dream. He was almost positive that that would not be the case as only a handful of youkai would have that ability but nevertheless, he would spare no chance at interfering with what shouldn’t be meddled with. His intentions were to only watch after all.

Footsteps resounded and Sasuke tilted his head back to see a middle aged man coming towards them. It seemed that the boy had heard it too or had he been expecting the man from the very beginning because he suddenly threw his arms up, waving them excitedly as the man approached them.

“Ero-sennin!” exclaimed the boy happily and Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow at that and eyed the man suspiciously. Had he heard that right? Who is this man and how is he associated with the boy? More importantly, Sasuke questioned if he should be involved in the boy’s life at all with what the boy addressed him as.

The man clicked his tongue crossly. “I told you many times not to call me that, you insolent brat!” he reprimanded but his eyes were full of mirth.

Laughing, the child shook his head, messing up his wild hair even more. “Eh, I call em’ as I see em’ and you’re nothing more than a perverted old fart!” he giggled, his laughter like tinkling bells. “But what did you bring with you this time, Jiraiya-jiji?” he asked, finally calling the man by his given name, presumably to get in his good graces as the boy eyed the hand behind the man’s back.

“You’re in luck, Naruto,” Jiraiya said smugly as he sat on the other side of the boy. “I brought something very special with me today.”

Sasuke blinked his eyes in wonder as he watched the boy’s morph into another huge smile, eyes glittering. Naruto. So that’s the boy’s name. He mouthed the syllables as to test it on his tongue.

The boy, or rather Naruto, waved his arms impatiently. “Come on! Come on and show me, old man! Don’t keep me waiting!” he whined.

“Calm down!” Whipping the item from behind his back, Jiraiya presented Naruto with some sort of food item on a stick. It seemed like humans liked to eat food on skewers a lot, Sasuke noticed. “This is called a popsicle,” he explained and handed it to the boy.

Naruto marvelled it, his mouth wide open and his feet kicking out in giddiness as he held the popsicle. “Whoa! It’s cold!” he exclaimed when he touched the top of it. “Like snow!”

Jiraiya nodded, his face also sporting a smile. “It’s almost like kakigori. I happen to stumble across a man selling these in the street on my way here. You’re very lucky, they don’t sell these often.” He then proceeded to remove the wax paper covering on it, showing off a light blue coloured block of ice. “It’s perfect for hot days like this, don’t you think?” he chuckled at the change of expression on Naruto’s face.

Blue eyes widened more at the sight and even Sasuke himself found the thing intriguing, leaning forward to get a closer look. He had heard of kakigori, an icy treat doused in syrup mostly enjoyed by more privileged humans as it was a rather difficult feat to replicate the ice and snow created by Mother Nature but somehow the humans managed it and for them to compress it into such a compact form as on a stick, it impressed Sasuke greatly at how the simple humans were able to come up with such an idea even where they lacked the ability of youkai.

“Wahhh! Thank you, old man!” Naruto opened his mouth wide, ready to attack his frozen treat when he stopped. With his lower lip jutting out, he stared at the dessert in his hand intently and then looked at Jiraiya. Holding the two sticks, he pulled the bar apart and gave one to Jiraiya. “You said it’s rare, right? We should both get to eat it!” He grinned broadly.

Jiraiya looked almost taken aback by the gesture but took it anyway. “You’re interesting, kid,” he chortled before taking a lick to the popsicle. “Go slow! Where are your manners? You’ll choke on it if you eat that way, kid!” He looked appalled at the way Naruto was slurping his treat and honestly, Sasuke did too.

Smacking and licking his lips Naruto turned to Jiraiya with a frown. “Stop calling me a kid, I’m going to turn 8 years old this October!” he huffed and proceeded to lick his popsicle slowly, albeit reluctantly.

Patting the golden head soothingly, the aging man gave the boy a crinkled smile. “I know, I know,” he cooed. “You’re a big boy now and soon you’ll be old enough to start working small jobs and by then you can have your own money to buy yourself more popsicles.” He took a big chunk out of the treat, wincing a bit as the cold attacked his sensitive teeth.

Sasuke frowned a little at this because to his knowledge, Naruto had been doing odd jobs for the village lately. It was then he noticed that this dream Naruto looked a little different. He looked more child-like than he remembered, his cheeks more rounded.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, which had turned blue from the dye. “Nyeh! Working is so much trouble, I’d rather you just come over and bring me stuff!” he announced but then his shoulders slumped, looking a little defeated. “But it’s no good since you’ll be travelling again at the end of the year so you won’t come and visit anymore…” he trailed off but then perked back up. “So when you come back, I’ll have enough money so I can get you a popsicle too! So you better hurry up and come back, okay?”

Jiraiya gave a weary smile and said softly, “I’d really like that, Naruto.” He took out his handkerchief to wipe the mess on Naruto’s cheek. “You’re going to grow into a fine young man by the time I get back so until then, I’ll come visit you every day so I can remember how much of a brat you are.”

In a childish way, Naruto poked the man’s stomach with his elbow repeatedly screaming, “Payback! Payback!” and giggled like mad as Jiraiya wrapped his arms around the boy’s frame in hopes of tickling him into submission.

There was something that Sasuke found upsetting. He held his chin as he thought, staring at the grass that grazed his feet, the sounds of the two humans laughing growing dim in the background as he tuned them out. This dream seemed far too constructed, too _real_ to just be an ordinary dream. It was almost as if…

The laughter next to him died abruptly and that alarmed him a little, making him turn back towards the two. It was as if he’d suddenly gone deaf. Their lips were moving but made no sound as the pair conversed. Sasuke reached to touch his ear. Was this a side effect of entering the dream world? But then his vision too started to blur and he assumed that the dream was coming to an end. Sasuke touched his eye, it didn’t hurt, nor did his ears. So what was going on? The dream world became fuzzy and refocused and then turned hazy again, the movements of the dream occupants slow and stiff. Sasuke didn’t understand what was going on.

“You never came back, Ero-sennin…”

The soft sigh startled Sasuke, making him whip his head to the source of the voice. Naruto…

“I waited years for you to come visit again and I’ve gathered enough money to buy us at least 30 popsicles.” The boy’s voice was bitter sweet and his steps echoed loudly as he approached, blue eyes fixated on the dream people, now frozen in place like ice sculptures.

Sasuke’s suspicions were confirmed. This wasn’t an ordinary dream, it’s a part of Naruto’s memory. And this Naruto in front of him was the present Naruto. Between the two, this Naruto was slightly taller, had wilder hair, a less round face and sporting a greenish blue bruise on his forehead. The soft breeze that came blew his hair back and Sasuke could now see that the bruise was larger than he had originally thought. The elder Naruto had stopped in front of them and for one split second those eyes were on him, as if he could _see_ Sasuke. Sasuke’s heartbeat picked up when their eyes met, a little startled and ashamed that he’d been caught in the other’s dream, somewhere Sasuke didn’t belong, but even if Naruto did, he paid no mind to him and reached out to the figure of Jiraiya.

“I miss you…” His whisper was carried by the wind and Sasuke almost missed it. “Please don’t leave me too,” he whimpered as tears start gathering in his eye and wrapped his arms around the man.

There was a dull ache in Sasuke’s chest as he watched the scene unfold. And that was all he could do; watch. That was the condition in which he had sworn to. He stared off to the side, feeling like he was intruding in such a tender moment. This was Naruto’s realm but he wasn’t in Naruto’s dream anymore. The Naruto that came over and this world he was in right now, this was Naruto’s self-conscience. He was longing for the man, and in turn, relieved his memories in his dreams. Whoever this Jiraiya is, he meant a great deal to the boy.

A soft light caught his attention. What was that? It floated just above his head in circles. A firefly? Sasuke held his finger up to touch it, mesmerised by it. When it landed on him, he took a moment to observe it before it hovered above him again. He leant back, watching the bug do a little dance. A friend of it joined in, and mirrored the other’s movements and soon more and more of the glowing bugs appeared. It was pleasant as the light from the sun was beginning to disappear. The soft glow emitting from the insects around them grew brighter as they all clustered closer together, enveloping them in bright light. Sasuke had to shield his eyes at how bright it had become and when the light began to dim, he lowered his arm. However, he found himself no longer at the residence but on a roof.

Sasuke took in his surroundings. They were all gone. The dream had shifted. He looked up into the sky he’d soared in so many times. Judging by the position of the sun, it was about midday now and it was really hot out but he couldn’t feel the heat. The sounds of the bustling townspeople as they went on with their daily life floated to his ears but he was disinterested and instead, reclined back so he could watch the clouds pass by. Where was he?

A lively whistle brought his attention to the yard below, the tune and voice familiar so he leant forward to take a peek. That blond hair was unmistakeable. It was Naruto. With a fluidity that only a youkai prince could muster, he stepped off the roof, opening up his wings so he may descend smoothly. Sasuke walked beside Naruto, his dark eyes never leaving the blond. The wicker basket the boy carried was overflowing with white sheets. The weight of it all was probably too heavy for his small frame to carry but the child didn’t seem to mind and pushed forward.

The dozen or so rows of clothes line indicated that this place was the town’s public laundry house. Naruto was doing errands again, running around town, exhausting his small body in return for a coin or two. Human life can be so cruel to the unwanted. Naruto’s veins would pop out each time he hauled the heavy basket from row to row and he would heave the wide sheets over the line, standing on the very tips of his toes to fasten the pegs. Sasuke would watch wordlessly as the boy worked tirelessly under the hot midday sun, sweat running the side of his face and neck. Though Sasuke felt nothing in the dream, he could only imagine how laborious it may be for such a young child. The flow of time in this realm seems to pass quickly – or was it simply because Naruto dreamt it that way, speeding up menial moments? – as Naruto was soon finished with his task, wiping his brow and rushing back to the house with the empty basket, an accomplished smile on his face.

Sasuke stood by the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms folded as the boy declared that he was done to one of the ladies inside. Naruto was praised for his job well done and treated to a small lunch of an onigiri and some water to quench his thirst. A coin was pressed to his palm and those blue eyes shone brightly at that, tucking it in the hidden pocket of his yukata sleeve.

“Boy, how would you like to earn an extra coin today? I need someone to deliver the laundry to a few houses.”

Naruto jumped at that, nodding his head eagerly. “I can do that!” he told the woman with a grin and took a basket of fresh clothes and sheets from her.

When Naruto brushed passed him, Sasuke turned to follow, only to find himself at a different location. He was now standing in the middle of a busy street in town, his ears suddenly assaulted by the busy humans peddling their wares and loud conversations. He dodged the people that were passing by, not wanting to have any contact with them.  Had the dream shifted again? But then he saw Naruto across the road. The neatly folded sheets were stacked up higher than the blond’s head that he would often have to lower the basket to navigate. The poor boy’s arms were straining from the weight and the crowds acted as if he hadn’t existed, bumping into him and making him lose his balance.

Finally catching up to the blond, Sasuke shot a glare at the man who was swinging his arms as he walked, hitting Naruto’s shoulder – well he would of except the man was faceless. In fact, almost all of them were. Some were blurred with undistinguishable features while others had a completely blank slate for a face. Another attribute of the dream world perhaps? He did not expect Naruto to put a face to every random stranger on the street. Sasuke stuck close to him and as if his presence was repelling the dream figures, they could not come close enough to ram into Naruto again. Sasuke guessed that his manifestation distorted this realm a little, casting an invisible shield around him and Naruto.

They turned a corner, Naruto struggling to look for the right address. An eruption of laughter made them both stop in their tracks and turn to the source. Sasuke sucked in a breath. Over at an alley there were many young boys, loud and rowdy as they crowded around something. In their hands were sticks that they used to poke whatever it was they gathered around repeatedly with. A menacing growl and thrashing could be heard over the loud laughter and shouts. Sasuke knows what this dream is about, he remembers it so well, it seemed fresh to him and it looked like Naruto did too because he’s dreaming about it. This was another memory of his, one that he shares with Sasuke.

Curiously, Naruto abandoned his mission to see what was going on and it took everything in Sasuke to not yank him by the shoulder and stop him. “Don’t go over there,” Sasuke warned quietly only for it to fall on deaf ears. It was futile, he cannot see him much less hear him.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?” Naruto asked in greeting as he approached them, his arms still full of the basket of laundry.

The group of boys, possibly around their teens, stopped to look back at the blond, all of them had the same blurry faces as the people on the street as Naruto remembered none of them – except for one; their leader. The boys parted, showing Naruto what they were up to. Behind them was a small cage which housed a vicious looking dog and also oddly enough, a larger than usual black crow. Naruto’s eyes had widened and he looked back and forth between the teeth baring Kishu and the sticks in the boys’ hands.  It was no wonder the dog was being hostile with it being continuously prodded and treated so ill. Naruto looked horrified as he pieced the details together and Sasuke could see Naruto’s hands shaking from gripping the basket handles too tightly. He did not blame him, even he was clenching his fists in anger.

“We’re betting to see who wins in a fight, wanna join in? If you don’t have money on you, you can always just watch and cheer,” quipped one of the smaller faceless boys.

Naruto’s voice trembled when he spoke. “This is wrong! You’re hurting them!” The pack of adolescents merely sniggered at him, calling him stupid.

The leader, who looked the eldest and was biggest in size of the group, had stepped out to confront Naruto. He puffed out his chest to making himself look intimidating and oozed dominance. “So what if we are? What are you going to do about it, _chibi-tan_?” he sneered and the boys around them howled in laughter. “Why don’t we show him how to have a good time, boys?”

One of the boys forcefully jabbed the dog in the leg and it yipped painfully before snapping its jaws ferociously. Another had used his stick to push to direct the crow in the dog’s direction. The angered dog directed its fury onto the bird, lashing out and the crow cawed, flapping its wings wildly in an attempt to fend the larger beast off. The two animals fought, the dog in frustration of being hurt and the crow for its survival. The gruesome scene spurred the boys on as they started shouting for one or the other to win.

“Stop it!” yelled Naruto. “Stop hurting them or I’ll tell someone!” yelled Naruto, tears prickling the corner of his eyes and at that declaration, all of them fell silent.

They boy in charge was the first one to recover, his lips twisting into a haughty smirk. “Tell on us, huh? Such big words coming from someone so tiny,” he snickered.

“Yeah and for someone who’s so big, you’ve got a pretty small brain!” Naruto fired back hotly. Sasuke bit his lip, feeling torn in wishing the blond hadn’t said that and from keeping back a proud smile for sticking up to the big bully.

The older boy’s smile slipped off his lips. “I’ll show you!” he cried as he lunged forward, pulling his fist back.

Sasuke’s leg jerked to move in front of Naruto. He knew what was going to happen, he was there and there was no way in all seven hells was this oaf going to lay a hand on his human ward, dream realm or not. But before Sasuke could jump in in front of Naruto, the boy had leapt ahead and swung his arm at the older boy’s face, landing a hit square in the jaw, punching the daylights out of him. The large boy staggered and fell back in a heap sending dust clouds into the air. There were shocked gasps from the other boys at the defeated leader. Sasuke too was stunned at what had happened. It wasn’t quite as he remembered it at all.

“Scram, all of you!” Naruto ordered, putting up his fists up challengingly, daring anyone to go against him. The boys hurriedly scrambled away, carrying the knocked out boy with them. “Hmph! That’ll show them!” Naruto huffed, putting his hands on his hips triumphantly. Sasuke’s eyes shone with amusement. This was certainly different. That wasn’t supposed to happen either.

At the low growl of the caged animal, Naruto was reminded that his deed was not done. Crouching by the cage, he shushed the dog, trying to get it to calm down as he fiddled with the hatch to the door. Once he swung the door open, the Kishu dashed out, welcoming its new found freedom but not before turning back to cast one last look at the blond before scurrying off. That’d left the crow inside the cage but unlike the dog, it didn’t immediately go through the exit but instead backed up to the wall of the cage.

“Hey, come on now, it’s alright. You’re safe now,” Naruto called out gently and encouraged it to come out but it seemed the bird wasn’t even thinking of escaping, not while Naruto was so close to the entrance. After all, crows are highly intelligent birds. So crawling inside, Naruto made a grab for the crow, which gave a light caw and he backed out with the bird securely in his hands without much of a hassle. Sasuke stomped down the urge to snicker but instead smirked silently because he knew that’s not exactly what had happened according to his memory of that day but he understood that this was what Naruto had desired to happen and it manifested in his dream.

Hugging the crow to his chest, Naruto smoothed down its ruffled feathers. “That’s a good birdy. You’re a pretty birdy aren’t cha’?” he said softly, caressing the black silky downs before getting to his feet. “Oh man,” Naruto moaned, seeing the toppled basket, the freshly laundered items had gone dirty from the soil and dust. Sasuke eyed the sullied sheets grimly, a little concerned that Naruto hadn’t gotten his coin for this job that day and he undoubtedly got an earful for that as well.

“Okay birdy, you’re safe now. It’s time for you to fly!” Naruto cried out enthusiastically, making a show of throwing his hands up in releasing the crow only for the avian to give an indignant squawk and nosedived right to the ground.

Sasuke clicked his tongue, turning his head away at the inelegant flop where the bird landed with its tail feathers sticking out into the air. What a disgrace. In irritation to the mistreatment it was given after being saved, the bird flew up albeit unsteadily and started pecking at Naruto’s fingers, causing the boy to shriek and bat it away, fearing the animal might try and gouge his eyes out. The bird might very well did have those thoughts. At this, Sasuke chuckled, bringing his hand to his lips to cover it. This was a more memorable scene to him.

Smacking the bird off, it fell once more and cawed, sounding like it was in pain. “Why would you do that?” Naruto chastised, annoyed at bird now, his blond brows drawn in.

That was until he saw the bird holding up its left wing up awkwardly and tilted its head to the side, its beady black eyes looking up at Naruto intelligently. The crow cawed when Naruto merely blinked at it and gestured its wing with its beak and looked once more at Naruto. Sasuke carefully observed the blond’s facial expression as it slowly but surely morphed into understanding.

Finally getting the hint, Naruto’s shoulders slumped and he got crouched down in front of the crow, cupping the bird carefully in his hands. “You’re injured?” he questioned, his voice sympathetic. “Is that why you can’t fly?” He got a caw as an affirmative and rubbed the crows head with his finger, smiling tenderly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Naruto promised and hugged the bird to his chest and started to walk away, paying no mind to his original task of delivering the clean sheets.

Naruto brushed passed Sasuke and just like the last time, when Sasuke turned around, he was relocated. This time it was the forest, on the edge of the town where the grass grew wild and long. There was a nice breeze, bending the long grass to one side and blowing Sasuke’s fringe away from his eyes. Chirps and calls from other animals were present but not at all loud for the day was shifting. He knew for sure this time around that the orange glow backdrop represented sunset and not sunrise. So it has come to this has it? Light chatter made him look over his shoulder and sure enough, Naruto was there with the crow nestled comfortably in his arm. Sasuke huffed and strode over to them. “No need to look so content,” he said under his breath.

Getting on his knees, Naruto gently lowered the bird and it hopped off onto the grass. “Try not to get caught again, okay?” Sasuke heard Naruto say when he got nearer. “You’re a smart bird. You don’t need the great Ore-sama saving your butt all the time.” Naruto beamed, turning his nose up and Sasuke couldn’t help the undignified snort he gave out at such a cocky attitude. The crow too didn’t look as amused.

The blond caressed the crow’s head and scratched its chin affectionately. Sasuke could see that tears have gathered in those blue eyes and he was assaulted with the same feeling as when he saw the boy with the middle aged human. Was the boy saddened that day to have the bird leave him just like Jiraiya did? Was it because he was so sure that he wouldn’t get to see the crow ever again? Sasuke’s dark brows furrowed. He didn’t really understand why. Humans can be so complicated sometimes.

When the boy pulled his hand back, the crow lowered its head silently and then crooned when it looked up again. Sasuke didn’t need the ability to understand the animal language to decipher what it was saying. Naruto on the other hand just laughed it off, not thinking much about it and ushered it to go already. The bird turned away and jumped, flapping its wings experimentally. It fell the first few times but soon it gathered its momentum and went up into the air. The crow soared a little awkwardly, its wing not fully healed but it still flew until it became a mere speck in the distance.

Naruto exhaled loudly and got to his feet, brushing the dirt off his yukata. “Goodbye,” he whispered.

Sasuke decided that it was time to go. He was sure that the witching hour had passed and that dawn was approaching soon in the other world. Sasuke brought his pointer finger to his eye, irritating it slightly so that tears may flow. As the baku’s tears leaked out from his eye, the dream realm twisted around him and Sasuke felt like his head was spinning and closed his eyes. The saline liquid slid down his cheek and had gathered on the side of his jaw and glided to the tip of his chin.

By the time Sasuke opened his eyes again, he was back. The pooled tears dripped and Sasuke felt a weight fall onto his thigh. He picked up the rounded object. The tears have solidified once more. Sasuke touched his eye again in slight awe. Such a powerful item he was given. For him to be able to delve this deep into the boy’s mind was extraordinary. But even as he visited Naruto’s dreams, granted that he’d only done it once, it got him thinking. If this was what the baku meant by normal dreams then what more of the boy’s nightmares? The child wasn’t exactly all smiles in there.

“I still don’t understand you,” he whispered more to himself than anything.

Looking up when the still sleeping boy gave a small grunt, Sasuke was reminded that his time in the human’s territory had come to an end and that tonight’s visit had been extended longer than necessary. Yet he did not regret it and was thankful of the night’s events. He clutched the sphere tightly before tucking it securely in a hidden pocket of his armour. This was one item he could not afford losing but then again, he could always call upon the baku. Getting off the porch, Sasuke slipped his geta sandals back on, preparing to leave.

Unfolding his wings, Sasuke was ready to take off but not yet. He still needed to do one more thing. Looking at Naruto on the futon, Sasuke bowed, keeping his head down longer than needed and repeated the very same words he had told the blond on that fateful afternoon. “I’ll come back again tomorrow,” he promised and with a beat of his wings, flew up into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I'll admit, this is something quite different for me. I don’t think I’ve ever written (and published) a fantasy AU before xD And the theme is a bit darker than I’m usually used to (WHAT NO FLUFF??? THE HORROR). This chapter is a sort of test run for me. If the response is good, I’ll do my best to make more! If not, then I’ll probably just leave this as a oneshot ahaha ^^” So please let me know if you like it and would like to see more of this AU. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
